Legacy Within Shadows
by IncrediblyStupidTitan
Summary: With high tensions between Metas and Humans ,the Government is all but certain war is coming and the question is 'Which side will our heroes be when it does happen'. But sometimes their will to survive makes that choice for them whether they like it or not.


LEGACYS WITHIN SHADOWS

HUMANS, the dominant species of planet Earth, the most intelligent, more like the most fragile, the most cowardly. The humans knew the INFECTED would end up infecting the us metahumans and when it did, fear took full control of them and they did it, they slaughtered all of us in our homes and we were all gone, just like that, they had no regrets, no funerals, no special ceremonies nothing to remember us by, just another unfortunate day in history that would never be heard of again. But I didn't die, I was lucky enough to get away in time before THE SLAUGHTERING happened, I was probably the only survivor and I kept on thinking how could something so unfortunate ,so devastating, so INHUMAN occur during the most peaceful of times.

They may call me many things demon, creature, beast, monster but when they do something like this I would dare them to call me this again. The HUMANS always full of PRIDE, full of CORRUPTION ,always full of FEAR and whenever these emotions take control of the humans , something has to die, somewhere something bonded by blood with be forsaken, somewhere in between WE always pays for their mistakes one way or the other but revenge is coming. For this reason I have joined the BROTHERHOOD: a group of metahumans focused on the demise of the humans behind the death of the INFECTED, but one thing stands in my way.

THE TEEN TITANS; the elites of teenage super heroism, the most powerful, tactical, operational, teenagers on the planet all under one team in every major human city on every major continent , with one purpose ;to stop all those with motives like mine. But we have a plan that would make them rethink their choices. But I guess the real question is ''Will they keep their promises to the Humans or will they forsake them for their own?''.

A war is coming, one that will be remembered as they day the greater species truly certified their role as the true dominant species of Earth, the day it comes choices will be made by both sides alike ;the HUMANS and the METAS and their choices will affect the outcome of the war. But one thing is for certain when all the dust clears, when all the smoke is gone, when all the blood that has been spilled has dried and when the war has ended; ONE SHALL STAND AND ONE SHALL FALL!

I walk into the main control room and find some of my comrades looking at a giant screen that seemed to have coordinates with blinking dots fast approaching them. I asked Gizmo'' What are they coordinates of and how bright are those lights cause they are killing my eyesight?''.''Their obviously targets dweeb and those are just some schmuck low-level Titans can't anyone in this team not ask stupid questions' 'Gizmo rudely stated .Ohhhhhhhhh, how I wanted to claw through his that annoying throat of his and watch him suffocate to death, but alas he was a valuable asset to our team maybe after all this I could kill him. A phone rang and Gizmo answered very hesitantly and looked very scared while talking. ' 'Get geared up the Big Boss wants to see you in action.

Finally some action, I haven't had some excitement in a while and I really needed some adrenaline pumping through me I am half animal after all.' 'So what's the mission ''.''You have to infiltrate the Titans and buy enough time for the drones to get away and when they are done you capture and bring the Titans back here to base and you're going with Kyd Wyked understood but do not apprehend the empath'', I nodded and quickly went to get ready and met Kyd Wyked at the launch base. I could already smell a promising battle waiting for me, Kyd Wyked was looking very confident too.

Meanwhile on the other side of the northern hemisphere….

''How long do you think your shields can hold out against them'', yelled a very panicky Arsenal [Speedy]''How about you start looking for a way out so we can take cover and rethink this dumb plan of yours'' a really pissed off Raven yelled back. ''Hey I did not get us in this mess, you should have known that they were coming, after all you are a empathy…empathyy...ehhh… empatttah''.''I AM A EMPATH AND NO I CANNOT SENSE THEM BECAUSE ROBOTS DON'T SECRETLY IMAGINE IN THEIR HEADS ABOUT BANGING A VILLIAN UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE'', Raven yelled back at a now very embarrassed , and slightly sorry Arsenal. 'NOW WOULD STOP BEING AN ASSANEL AND HELP ME OUT'', immediately Arsenal backflips out of Raven's protective shield and rolls to a nearby boulder and starts taking out some drones. Finally things were going their way and they started to gain some confidence of taking out the drones before they get away with the money.

Just then a giant thud was heard in the sky and a lot smoke and fire surrounded the area.''WHAT IN AZAR'S NAME WAS THAT '', Raven said while observing the area. She saw a figure move up very fast towards her and Arsenal. ''IDENTIFY YOURSELVES RIGHT NOW OR BE TREATED AS ENEMIES'', Raven said very sure the figures weren't going to listen neither reply maybe but a eerie voice replied, 'We are the enemy'' then a male walk out of the shadows , Kyd Wyked which she immediately recognized from her childhood battles but he can't speak that means….. .Before she could any further Arsenal starts shooting at a distant figure and then goes after it.

She was stuck with herself to fight Kyd Wyked not that it was actually going to be life-threatening battle but certainly was going to be hard one. He takes advantage of this time to encage her in black energy chains and sling her towards a nearby concrete slab; she gets up very dizzily and then starts blocking his other black energy attacks. After 20 minutes or so she gains an advantage point and delivers a hard knee to his face thanks to stuff she learned from Nightwing. Then she finishes him off with a fist encased in black energy that blows up in his face.

She giving herself a mental high five she thinks for a moment and then ''Wait where's ARSENAL'', ''ARSENAL, ARSENAL CAN YOU HEAR ME ARSENAL? ARSENAL WHERE ARE YOU? IF YOU ARE JOKING THEN THIS IS NOT FUNNY!''Raven screams out.'' You are right this isn't funny '' she hears the eerie voice again.''Arsenal tells her where you are''.''Who are you; don't be a coward show yourself''.''Wait, wait Arsenal what's to tell you something ….. RAVEN HELP ME'' .Raven looks around for the figure and sees a shadow and hits it with a powerful energy blast. ''Hahahahahah you are very strong no wonder they had trouble with you before'' She sees a men in an exosuit that had very futuristic technology and was almost taller than her.'' Who are you and what do you want '', Raven said very pissed off at this guy's ego. 'Isn't it obvious what I want', I want …..YOU'' then a bright light flashes and she is knocked out cold.


End file.
